Szpieg
"Ten szpieg przełamał już naszą obronę... Sami widzicie, co zrobił naszym kolegom! A najgorsze jest to, że może być każdym z nas." ~~''Szpieg z BLU o Szpiegu z RED'' Szpieg to okryta tajemnicą, spowita zagadkami, okraszona z uczuciem szczyptą intrygi, wysłana ekspresem do Mystery-Alaska niewiadoma i - UWAŻAJ, ZA TOBĄ! - już za późno. Jesteś martwy. Gdyż oto on - Szpieg, łotrzyk obieżyświat. A liczbę złamanych przez niego serc przyćmiewa jedynie ilość tych, które przebiło jego ostrze. __''Opis Szpiega'' Szpieg to jedna z postaci w grze "Team Fortress 2" .Od innych postaci ,wyróżnia się tym ,że może być niewidzialna . Wygląd Jest to Francuski mężczyzna ,przebrany w ładny czerwony/niebieski garnitur.Posiada jeszcze, czerwony/bordowy krawat.Oraz na nogach ,ładne ,eleganckie buty. Strategia Szpieg jest najlepszą postacią ,do niszczenia konstrukcji wrogiego inżyniera ,gdyż posiada sapery. Jest on też dobrą postacią ,na wrogów ,którzy mają spowolnienie/są wolne ,Np.Gruby .W wielu sytuacjach Szpieg ,żeby przedrzeć się przez przeciwników ,musi się przebrać ,wtedy w takich sytuacjach ,lepiej nie przebierać się za Grubego ,tylko np.Medyka ,pójść za ich tył ,pomyślą że chcesz ich uleczyć ,wtedy szybko wbić im nóż w plecy i uciekać. Biografia Pochodzący z nieokreślonego rejonu Francji Szpieg (oryg. Spy) jest miłośnikiem szykownych strojów i ostrych noży, który polega na podstępach i oszustwach w celu pomocy drużynie. Dzięki swojej kolekcji unikalnych zegarków niewidzialności jest on zdolny do bycia niewidzialnym, a nawet do fałszowania swojej śmierci, pozostawiając nieświadomych przeciwników bez ochrony. Jego zestaw przebrań pozwala mu na przyjęcie wyglądu każdej klasy, pozwalając mu na zakradnięcie się za linie wroga tuż przed wbiciem noża w plecy nieostrożnym "towarzyszom z drużyny". Tak naprawdę szybkie dźgnięcie w plecy niezawodnym nożem Szpiega pozwala na zabicie każdego wroga jednym trafieniem. Poza zdolnością do zabicia w szybki i skuteczny sposób kluczowych przeciwników Szpieg jest świetny przeciwko Inżynierowi. Używając swoich elektrosaperów może on wyłączyć jego konstrukcje, wyczerpując ich zdrowie do momentu, kiedy zostaną one zniszczone.Saper może zostać zniszczony przez Inżyniera oraz Pyro trzymający Burzyciel, Maul, lub Neonowy Niszczyciel. Szpieg ma również atak drwinowy za pomocą większości noży który się nazywa Szermierka Film Galeria Ciekawostki * Szpiegowi użycza głosu Dennis Bateman, użyczający również głosu Pyro oraz pilotowi helikoptera (angielski) w grze Left 4 Dead (angielski). * Matka BLU Skauta jest w związku ze Szpiegiem z RED. Akta w bazie BLU zawierają zdjęcia ukazujące ich zajęcia. Szpieg zwraca się do niej jako "Ma Petite Chou-fleur" (dosłownie "Mój mały kalafiorku", co jest odpowiednikiem wyrażenia "moje kochanie"). * Szpieg jest znany z wypowiadania fraz po włosku, francusku i katalońsku.W Poker Night at the Inventory (angielski). * Szpieg z RED pojawia się w talii kart "Poker Night" jako walet karo. Na jednej połowie karty Szpieg jest przebrany za Inżyniera z BLU, na drugiej połowie nie ma żadnego przebrania. * W grze Worms: Reloaded (angielski) Szpieg pojawia się (wraz z częścią Gravel Pit) jako jeden z fortów; oprócz tego kominiarka Szpiega jest jedną z dostępnych dla robaków czapek. * W drużynie RED jak i w BLU mają inne papierosy. * Jedna z jego drwin parodiujie Snake'a z serii gier Metal Gear Solid nakładając na siebie pudło. ** Szpieg z BLU czasami pojawiał się za Snajperem z RED w trzecim dniu Aktualizacji Snajpera, zanim dodatkowa Aktualizacja Szpiega została ostatecznie odkryta. ** Kolor garnituru Szpiega został zmieniony przed wydaniem gry. Początkowo Szpieg z RED nosił szary garnitur, podczas, gdy Szpieg z BLU miał garnitur w niebieskawym odcieniu. Obaj mieli na ramionach opaski w kolorze swojej drużyny, przez co przypominali Cywila z Team Fortress Classic. Te garnitury można nadal zobaczyć na ikonie HUD Szpiega. ** Widziane w trybie pierwszoosobowym (view model) rękawy Szpiega wciąż mają kolory z wersji beta gry; dodatkowo liczba pasków na rękawie nie zgadza się z liczbą pasków modelu trzecioosobowego (world model). ** W Poker Night at the Inventory (angielski) Szpieg z RED pojawia się w talii kart "Poker Night" jako walet karo. Na jednej połowie karty Szpieg jest przebrany za Inżyniera z BLU, na drugiej połowie nie ma żadnego przebrania. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyzni Kategoria:Francuzi Kategoria:Wsparcie